


Mermaids

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, hinami is etouka foster child, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: T / + 13 / PG for your safety.</p>
<p>Couple: Etouka.</p>
<p>Notices: Yuri, au, ghouls as mermaids.</p>
<p>Summary: Some drabbles involving a family of mermaids. Etouka.Oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Here the ghouls are mermaids and mermen. The Eto and Touka are a couple. And Hinami is their daughter . And is 10 years old. The Tokyo Ghoul fandom needs more yuri. And Etouka.

Drabble 1 - Hairstyle

"Hinami was looking forward to the party. Her mommies to adorned her . Mom Touka put ornaments on her lil body. Earrings , bracelets, bead. Mama Eto combed, because you can not trust the hair combing to mom Touka . The purple haired is a hairstyles destroyer. Never let her cut or straighten your hair.

Hinami was happy. Mama Eto was perfecting. Our girl felt beautiful to look in the mirror. She looked like a princess so adorned. Moms were proud of their little girl so beautiful. Now, they can all go to happy and jumpy party. "

Drabble 2 - You are very spacious

"Get out there, your baggy! You're stealing my space!" fumed Touka.

"I'm not not, you is that is a loose, Touka-chan." Eto said.

"Eto loose!"

"Shrewish Touka!"

"Loose"

"Impatient ! "

"Baggy! Eto loose!"

"Touka boring!"

And the two were fighting, hitting their tails together and scratching. And the fight was going on until the Hinami claimed she could not sleep because of the noise. Then the two calmed and stopped the conflict. And they were sleeping together. "

Drabble 3 - Massage

"All Touka loved was a massage on her tired fins. Eto could be small, but had the gift of touch. It was" woe "and "ouch!" every session. And the green haired still planted some kisses in her beloved 's body .

Eto began by the neck, past the shoulders and back and down to get the fins. The session was delayed. But, full of love. Touka felt in paradise. Eto was tired, but was rewarded with many endearments. "

Drabble 4 -Provocation 

"Eto loved teasing. She was a sadist. She did everything she could to stop the mad her wife. How to steal kisses, hide Touka's bras , seduce her lover using the tail, room language in public , among others things.

Touka, in turn, was completely dizzy with the abused attitudes of her wife. The purple haired mermaid was also a sadist. And she would go mad her mistress. But , Eto was had a more violent sadism.

It was a tug of war over who would dominate the other. Over time ; Touka became the dominante in open sea and Eto, in the room.

The relationship between them was a little less hot after Hinami's adoption i. For the couple had to contain certain behaviors not to serve as a bad example to child.

But do not think that they stopped to cause another, not. They reduced the intensity but the act remains standing. Are two sadistic, after all. "

Drabble 5 - Adoption

"The greatest treasure Eto and Touka have are not the big pearls hard they collected. Not human fortunes they took up stranded ships. Nor, rare stones that they have.

The greatest fortune is the puppie Hinami. An orphan girl that they adopted. Hinami's cute, is observant, it's funny.

Hinami loves very much her moms. She loves the overprotective way of Touka's mommy . The stories and manual skill of Eto mommy.

Hina-chan does not like when the moms fight . She wants her family happy.

The family hunts , eats and plays always together. They dress up together. Read together. That is, basically two mothers who are very close to their daughter, their great treasure. "

 

Final note: Like it?


End file.
